


An Inconvenient Attachment

by a_singular_gay_potato_chip



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ALSO ALSO ya'll're sleeping on the nickname trenchy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Smut, also i wanted trenchy to use he/him pronouns, au where claire and ada meet i guess, but here we are lol, but i couldn't fit the switch in the story rip, enjoy my scientific paper sam your research did not go to waste, guess i'll die, hell yeah babes we doin this consensually, her'es your boye with NO GENETAL as you ordered sir, i didn't know that didn't actually happen in the game, i love my boys so much you guys, i wanna die, i've written before but not for this fandom and not on this account lmao, maybe next chapter rip, my bf researched this shit so hard for me i feel so bad for him, this is his reward(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_singular_gay_potato_chip/pseuds/a_singular_gay_potato_chip
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy allows himself to rest in a small, safe room that he found while he gathers his thoughts on the situation he's been forcefully thrust into. While resting, he finds his mind wanders to thoughts of the giant creature that's been following him around almost the entire time he was there.(I'm awful at writing summaries please don't kill me)(I have no idea if I'll write more chapters of this so we'll just leave that open-ended for now I guess!)





	An Inconvenient Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend sam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend+sam).



> OKAY so first thing's first, i've never actually played this game, but my boyfriend has told me everything i need to know about it!! he did a _lot_ of research on this for me, answering my _dumbest fucking questions,_ and for that i am eternally grateful
> 
> this is the first thing i've written in a while so let's hope it doesn't suck!
> 
> i'm shit at coming up with names so i used a title generator for this abomination amen cheers to reedsy
> 
> (also i'm so sorry if the tone in narration changes abruptly i forgot that i was writing a fanfiction and not a college essay so i tried to go back and make it as informal as i could while still maintaining my writing style ;-;)
> 
> ((also i've never written this kind of smut before so this is also a first! let's just see how this goes rip))
> 
> ps i'm so sorry in advance sam i love you and i understand if you break up with me after reading this lmao

     Leon wandered the halls of the Racoon City Police Department, skirting around zombies and Lickers alike. This task was already difficult enough, but there was an extra challenge added in: The giant that was stalking him, stomping around noisily, waking anything he was trying to be quiet around. It had almost gotten him killed a couple of times, but he had somehow managed to survive, _just barely_. He had found a few rooms where the Tyrant, which he had found the name for in an abandoned memo, wouldn’t enter. Why it didn’t beat him, but he counted his (very few) blessings.

     He found himself sitting down in one of these rooms, taking inventory for a moment. Since he wasn’t currently in danger, he decided to let his mind wander a bit. Sighing, he thought of anything, from what led him to this point, to his surroundings, to the Tyrant itself. Leon thought for a moment about how large and strong the once-human creature was, and how much taller it was than him. He thought about how terrifying it was when he, at one point, accidentally shot its fedora, prompting it to charge at him ferociously. Despite the fear, he found it somewhat charming and, dare he say, cute that it cared so much about such a simple object, as though it had some form of human emotions left over.

     Considering this for a moment, Leon wondered what other emotions the Tyrant could possibly feel. Did it get happy? Sad? The only one he had seen any display of was anger, all of its other actions seemed to be done emotionlessly, with an almost mechanical sense of purpose. A tingle ran through him as he considered other emotions, such as love. Was it even _capable_ of more complex feelings like that? Could it, perhaps, fall in love? He blamed the sudden flare of redness in his face to be his exhaustion kicking in, however he internally marveled at the coincidental timing.

     It was no secret amongst those who knew Leon that he had a thing for men larger than him, even though he was already a decently average height himself. However, he noted, he tended to settle fairly easily. One of his academy friends once told him that he’d “fuck anything with two legs and a dick.” This pissed him off in the moment, but looking back on it, he realized that they may have had a point. _Especially_ given his current circumstances. The flush on his cheeks refused to go away as his mind spun with thoughts of what the big, strong Tyrant might look like underneath all of that leather.

     “Dammit, Leon.” With a sigh, he shook his head, trying to push the thought out of his mind. There was still some rational part of him that told him that those thoughts were entirely fucked up, especially given the scenario. Here he was, wandering around a zombie-infested wasteland, with a giant, lumbering bioweapon tailing him, and all he could think about was how he could get into its pants? He truly was a lost cause.

     Almost as though it could hear his thoughts, the Tyrant began stomping towards the room Leon was sitting in. He sat still and breathed as quietly as possible, hoping that it wouldn’t hear him and realize he was in there. He cursed silently as the steps came to a halt directly in front of the door to the room. Minutes passed before he heard the footsteps start up once more. Sighing with relief, Leon stood up, gathering his things, and started to head towards the door. He stopped in front of the door, listening for any sound of the Tyrant. He noticed at one point that sometimes it would wait behind the door for him to step out when he least expected it. “ _This thing’s smart,_ ” he recalls thinking. “ _Smarter than he looks, that’s for damn sure._ ” When he didn’t hear any sound from the other side of the door, he stepped through and continued his journey.

 

* * *

 

     Later in the evening, Leon found himself sneaking through another hall filled with Lickers. He was almost to the end of the hall, when out of nowhere came the telltale stomping of the Tyrant. “ _Shit,_ ” he thought, “ _Why_ now _of all times?_ ” As if on cue, every one of the creatures lining the walls looked up towards the sound, shrieking as they scrambled past Leon and towards the Tyrant. He held his breath as they all swarmed it, and subsequently got thrown against the walls and smashed into bloody bits all over the hallway. Leon started running in the opposite direction, not caring about how much noise he made at that point. If that _thing_ caught him, he was done for. Further down, the hallway came to a dead end.

     “Shit! Dead end!” Leon turned around, pulling his gun on the giant closing in on him. “St-stay back!” He shot a few bullets at it, all of which bounced off of its large frame, prompting no response. “Fuck, shit.” he scrambled back as far as he could, back pressed firmly against the solid wall behind him. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, when he realized that he still had a flashbang. Snapping open his eyes, he reached for it and held it up. “Stay back, or I’ll use this!” To his surprise, the Tyrant stopped in its tracks, seemingly heeding his warnings.

     “Huh?” He looked at his grenade, then back at the creature. “Y-yeah, that’s right! Don’t move, or else!” He took a tentative step forward, and it seemed like the Tyrant was intent on obeying his commands. Leon found that he was able to close in on it, without it moving an inch. “Hmm…” He wondered if it were really listening to him, or if it were just afraid of the flashbang. As a test, he placed it behind his back, and the Tyrant still stayed in place. Once he realized that the creature wasn’t planning on moving any time soon, he cautiously placed his flashbang back in his belt pocket.

     “Huh, did you… break, or something?” He slowly stretched his hand out and gently patted its leg. The Tyrant still refused to move, staring directly down at him. “Guess you _did_ break…” He smirked confusedly up at the Tyrant. Suddenly, from in front of Leon, a group of zombies began shuffling towards them, attracting a few Lickers as well. Leon brought his gun back up defensively. The sound and sudden reaction from Leon grabbed the Tyrant’s attention, as it snapped its head back over its shoulder to face them. It charged at them, destroying every single one in the span of a minute, turning the already bloodied walls into an absolute gorefest.

     “Holy _shit_ ,” Leon breathed, mouth agape, watching the Tyrant stomp back towards him. “H-hey! Don’t come any closer!” Surprisingly, it stopped once more at his words. “Huh…” He considered his situation for a second. “Come back over here…” He was shocked, and a bit confused, to see that it started moving towards him again, stopping right in front of him. Tentatively, he put his gun back in its holster, reaching out a hand to gently pat its leg again. He jumped back in surprise as it squatted down to meet him eye-to-eye. Leon smirked and decided to slowly reach up towards its face to press his index finger to its wrinkled nose.

     “ _Boop!_ ” Leon vocalized. The Tyrant’s eyes widened at this action, not knowing how to respond. Leon chuckled, smiling up at its face. “You don’t seem so bad… What’s your name?” The Tyrant didn’t respond, just staring at him. “Hmm, not talking, eh? Well…” He thought for a second, “You wear a trench coat… I think I’ll call you… Trenchy!” It grunted in something that sounded like reluctant approval. “Great!” Leon smiled. “Alright then, Trenchy, what are we gonna do now?” Silently, the Tyrant stood up and grabbed him by the waist, hoisting him upwards and onto its shoulder.

     “Woah, h-hey!” Leon squirmed in surprise at the sudden feeling of being lifted up. Once he settled on its shoulder, sitting like a parrot would on a stereotypical pirate, he grabbed onto its head for stability. “Huh, nice view from up here.” The Tyrant grabbed onto his legs to support him and started walking through the halls. Leon had to duck a few times to avoid hitting spots where the ceiling had begun to cave in, but he managed to stay on without falling off. “So…” He started, “Where are we headed?” It huffed in response, expression unchanging. “You’re, uh… not much of a talker, huh?” They walked in silence for a bit. “I’ll… take that as a ‘yes’…” It took a while of walking, the Tyrant batting away hordes of zombies and the like, before they reached their apparent destination. It made sure the area was clear before dropping Leon in front of a rectangular box.

     “Oh, a vending machine.” Leon noted in surprise. “Ah, but I don’t have any mone—” Before he could finish his sentence, the Tyrant bashed the glass of the machine in, allowing access to the contents inside. “…That works, too.” He grabbed some food from the selection, avoiding bits of broken glass the best that he could. As he happily devoured his newfound meal of potato chips and a can of soda, he turned the bag towards the Tyrant, who had sat down next to him. “You want some?” It grunted and shook its head. “Alright, more for me, then.” They sat in relative quiet for a while, the ambient sounds of hostile creatures far in the distance. Once he finished, Leon looked up at the Tyrant and smiled again, to which it attempted its own imitation of a smile, bearing its teeth. Leon laughed.

     “We’re gonna have to work on that a bit.” He stared up at its wrinkled face for a bit, investigating every detail. Its blank, white eyes were shaded by its dark hat, which caught his attention. “Hey, can I try that?” The Tyrant tilted its head in confusion. “Your hat, silly. Can I see it?” It growled in protest for a second, but then considered the proposal and removed its hat, placing it on top of Leon’s head. “Thanks!” He chuckled. “What do you think? Does it look good on me?” It smiled its strange, not-quite-there-yet smile at his question. Leon laughed, amused. “That looks like a yes to me. Here, you can have it back now.” He stood up and placed the hat back on the head of its rightful owner, who bent forward a slight bit to make it easier for him.

     “Alright, so,” He stretched his back in the middle of his sentence. “Now all we have to do is get the hell out of here.” The Tyrant stood up and picked Leon up again, who steadied himself by grabbing onto its head once more. “I still have to get used to that.” He chuckled as they started moving again. After a while, he began to wonder how Ada and Claire were doing, all on their own in the city. “ _Ah, Ada’s an FBI agent,_ ” Leon thought. “ _They’re probably doing fine together._ ” Besides, he had other things to worry about. The Tyrant was spinning quite a bit to fight off the creatures that tried to attack them, and it was making him pretty dizzy. “Hey, uh, Trenchy…?” He piped up. “Do you think we could find somewhere to rest for a bit? I’m getting a little tired up here.” It grunted in acknowledgement, and set out finding a room where they could stay safely. They ended up stumbling upon a room filled with hospital beds and medical supplies, what one could assume was the infirmary.

     “Perfect, just set me down on one of the beds here.” Leon hopped off of his perch and landed with a soft thud on a hospital bed, partially covered by a white cloth partition. He patted the spot next to him, inviting the Tyrant to sit there as well. It gently plopped down onto the bed, creaking under its weight, yet still remaining intact. Leon kicked his legs over the side of the seat, musing over how, even as an adult, these beds were always still too high up for his feet to touch the ground. His newfound friend, on the other hand, was able to place its feet on the floor as it sat.

     “ _Damn, he’s tall._ ” Leon started to blush a small amount as he sat next to the beast, marveling in its sheer size compared to him. His eyes darted down towards its large, gloved hand, which he had a pressing instinct to hold. “ _Control yourself, Leon. He’s just a human-shaped weapon that could kill you in an instant._ ” He’d be lying to himself if he said that the prospect wasn’t a bit exciting, though. A couple of minutes passed in silence with the Tyrant staring down towards the small human next to it, in an almost admiring way. “ _Wait… is he… smiling at me?_ ” Leon thought that it had to be his mind playing tricks on him, or that he was reading into it too much. He shifted uncomfortably while sitting, analyzing the situation. “ _There’s no way he could think of me like that, right?_ ” Eventually after a few minutes of silently contemplating the subconscious meanings of its actions, Leon gave in, sighing and placing his hand on its. It jumped back a slight bit in surprise.

     “Woah, hey there,” he pulled his hand back as well. “I’m just, uh, well,” He didn’t know how quite to describe hand-holding. “It’s a sign of affection… Ah, b-but it can be used for friendship, too!” He tried to backpedal, his face growing redder by the second. The Tyrant grunted in understanding, and placed its hand onto Leon’s, which was now resting on his leg. His mind started swimming, staring down at the hands on his leg. The Tyrant’s was so big, almost twice as large as his, covering a good portion of the top of his right thigh. He turned his hand upwards underneath the weight of its, and grabbed onto its two middlemost fingers. It looked down at the hand as well, trying to imitate the grasp. However, it was only successful in wrapping its fingers around the side of his thigh, making him go dizzy.

     “ _Fuck, if only he moved his hand inwards…_ ” He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. “ _Focus, Kennedy, there’re more important things right now than having a big… strong… man…_ ” His eyes started to go hazy as his mind swam with thoughts of where this encounter could go. He started to lose sense of his surroundings until the Tyrant shook his leg, jolting him out of his fantasies. “A-ah, sorry!” He looked up at its face, noticing what seemed like concern set into those wrinkles. He must’ve been imagining it, right? Its eyes looked down towards his crotch, however, which he quickly realized was standing at full attention. He yelped in surprise and tried to cover it with one arm.

     “Ah! O-oh, that? Th-that’s nothing!” Leon blushed wildly as the Tyrant lifted its hand off of his thigh and moved his other arm out of the way. It stared at his erection in what seemed like confusion, but may have been some form of suspicion. “L-look, that?” He gulped. “That’s something that happens to humans, it’s natural!” Like hell he was going to sit there and explain what a boner was, so he just opted for the simplest explanation he could. It didn’t seem to be a satisfactory answer for the Tyrant, however, as it pointed a finger outwards and poked the bulge, not unlike how he had “booped” its nose earlier. Leon gasped and it jumped backwards, eyes widened in apparent worry. He chuckled breathlessly at the reaction.

     “Ah, don’t worry. It didn’t hurt.” He looked down at his feet nervously, wondering what he should do. After a moment, he decided to sit up and look at the Tyrant. “Look,” he began, “It happens when a guy is really… _excited_ , I guess you could say.” It blinked unemotionally, staring into Leon’s eyes. His face was the most flushed he had felt in a while, and he gulped. “It means I really like being around you, I guess. Like, more than most other people.” He looked down again and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. “ _What are you_ doing _? You must be out of your fucking mind, Kennedy._ ” The Tyrant brought its head downwards, to have a closer look at Leon’s face. He felt its hot breath on his cheek and tilted his head to look at it. “ _Shit, his face is so close…_ ” He stared directly into its eyes, breathing heavily against its surprisingly warm skin. “ _Well, guess it’s now or never…_ ” He thought quickly, before springing upwards and planting his lips onto its.

     It was momentarily taken aback by the suddenness the action, however, after a few seconds it closed its eyes in imitation of Leon. He wrapped his arms around the back of its neck, leaning full-force into the kiss. It responded by wrapping its arms around his waist. He gently ran his tongue against its lips, which were much smoother than he had expected, what with all of the wrinkles it had. It parted its lips a small amount for a second, which Leon took as an invitation for his tongue to explore its mouth. The Tyrant copied him, almost wrapping its tongue around his entirely. Their noses bumped together with each kiss, and Leon wound up wrapping his legs around its waist, grinding against it. He broke away from its lips, panting and burying his face into its neck.

     “Fuck…” He breathed heavily. “You’re just so… fucking _hot_ to me…” He ground his erection into its side more as it stared at him, eyes seemingly hazy. Leon held onto its neck and shoulders firmly, breathing heavily and moaning softly into its ear. He kissed the corners of its mouth as he continued to hump its side. Pulling away, he slid down towards its pelvis, beginning to undo its leather pants. “Fuck, I need you, I need your co—” He stopped after he worked past the zipper, noticing that its crotch was absolutely smooth, with no hint of any genitalia. “…Huh.” He placed one of his hands on his chin in thought. “That’s alright, we can work with this.” He smiled back up at the Tyrant, wrapping his legs around its waist.

     Straddling its waist, Leon rubbed his arousal over its front, panting heavily. The Tyrant started to groan softly in response. His eyes closed and lips parted as he focused on the pleasure he was feeling. “ _Fuck, I need more…_ ” He fumbled with his belt and pants zipper before he was finally able to pull them down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers in between him and his object of desire. He leaned back and continued rubbing himself on the Tyrant, supporting himself with his hands on its tree-trunk-like legs. It bent down and, with one hand, began gently prodding and kneading at his dick again. Leon gasped and moaned at this.

     “Ohh, yeah… Just like that, fuck…” The Tyrant carefully pulled down Leon’s boxers, as though it had gone through the process before. It didn’t visibly react when his cock sprang out, bobbing up and down slightly once it was free. “Fuuuck…” He moaned, taking its hand in his and guiding it down onto his throbbing member. “Here, look, this is what you do…” Gently wrapping its fingers around his cock, he slowly showed the Tyrant to move its hand up and down. “Aahhh, mmmn…” Leon moaned, allowing it to move its hand on its own, getting used to the feeling. It seemed as though it was paying careful attention to what made him feel the best. His precum was leaking from the tip, making it easier for its leather gloved hand to slide up and down. It felt so good for Leon, that he ended up losing his grip on one of its legs, sending him falling backwards. The hand that slipped ended up sliding down onto the Tyrant’s crotch, causing it to stop its hand movements and jolt a slight amount.

     “Huh?” Leon questioned, rubbing the smooth mound a little bit more. As he thought, the sensation made the creature start, and even let out a small groan. “Oh… You like that, huh?” As he kept rubbing, it closed its eyes and threw its head back, emitting a deep, almost purr-like sound. “Mmm, let’s have some fun with this…” He removed its hand from his cock, and instead flipped around so he was facing its mound. Pulling down the leather pants to its ankles, Leon began to run his hands over the smooth crotch, again eliciting some groans and even a few slight bucks into his palms. He took a break to spit into his palms, then beginning his massage once more. The pseudo-lubricant made the movement much smoother and easier.

     “Mmm, you like that, big guy? How about… _This_?” He took his tongue and ran it down the length of where its cock would be, eliciting a shudder through its entire body. The taste was almost nonexistent for Leon, who found it akin to licking a smooth, silicone surface. “Yeah, that’s what I tho—” He yelped in surprise as he felt himself lifted upwards by the hips. He looked down towards his lower half, just in time to see the Tyrant’s long tongue stick out. Before he could say anything, the tongue was already travelling from his tip, all the way down the bottom of his cock to his hole, drawing a gasping moan from his lungs. Suddenly, he was flipped over, not unlike a pancake, so his dick was now mere centimeters away from his lover’s mouth. He groaned as it slid its tongue up and down his member, before wrapping its mouth around him.

     “Fuuuck… _Fuck_ that feels _good_ …” Leon threw his head back in pleasure as he let the Tyrant suck him off. He grabbed onto its hat, which was still on its head, and started bucking into its mouth. Its tongue felt even better than when he was kissing it, and amongst his pleasure, he noticed that it was bobbing its head up and down. “ _Man…_ ” he thought. “ _He’s learning_ fast _…_ ” It squeezed his ass, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to feel good. He could feel its fingers starting to prod at his asshole, which was already pulsating with pleasure as well. “Fuck… Fuck, I think I’m… I’m gonna cum…” His breathing quickened with each word, feeling his orgasm building up faster and faster. However, it all started crashing down when he heard a familiar voice in the not-so-distance.

     “Leon?” He’d recognize Ada’s voice anywhere. She was looking for him.

     “ _Shit, shit,_ ” He thought, looking down in the Tyrant’s direction. “H-hey, do you think you could…” He trailed off, moaning more as he saw its face, looking up at him. Just seeing its mouth wrapped around his cock was hot enough, but its eyes were half-lidded, staring right up at him lovingly.

     “Leon? Where the hell are you?” Ada’s footsteps were getting closer, close enough to hear over the slight squeaking the hospital-room bed was making. Leon swore under his breath, looking down again at the Tyrant. It had an eyebrow raised up in a questioning manner.

     “What are you do—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he felt his dick being sucked with a seemingly newfound expertise, long tongue wrapping around his head and flicking along the slit. He tried to cover his loud moaning with his hand, but it was too late. The footsteps were almost to the door of the room they were in now.

     “Leon, are you in here? Are you okay?” The voice was right outside of the door, and he bit down on his sleeve when he heard the door open. He saw Ada’s face peek around the partition at him. “Ah, there you a—” She stopped dead in her tracks as the took another step into the room, now able to see the entirety of the events taking place.

     “A-Ada! It’s not what it looks like, I-I swear!” She stood there, mouth agape for a few seconds, before turning around and promptly leaving the room without a word. “Shit! Wait, A—” His sentence was cut short by a quick gasping moan as the Tyrant took a large hand and started to gently play with his balls. This sent him over the edge, cumming deep in its mouth, screaming in pleasure. It sucked what was left of him dry before letting his limp dick fall out of its mouth. Leon lay there, gasping for a while, as he ran hands along the Tyrant’s crotch, eliciting more deep, growl-like moans from deep within its throat. Eventually, the feeling became too much for it as it came in its own way, waves of pleasure crashing over it. It took Leon into its arms and brought him up to its face, kissing him lovingly. He could taste himself on its mouth, which made him moan a small bit.

     “F-fuck, that was good…” He said, breaking away from the kiss. He smiled up towards his lover, who smiled back down at him, in a much more natural way than before. “Hmm… we have to find you a sexier name than ‘Trenchy…’” Leon giggled as he quickly pecked his lover’s cheek. They stared into each other’s eyes for a little while, before he remembered what had just transpired. His eyes widened in shock and fear. “Shit, Ada!” He slipped down from its lap and pulled up his pants and boxers, running through the door before his belt was even buckled. Ada was waiting a slight bit down the hall from the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

     “Took you guys long enough.” She smirked at Leon, whose face was now tomato red in its entirety. He stuttered as she laughed, walking towards him. “Relax, it’s not like I didn’t expect it…” He stood in shocked silence, staring at her confused before he realized what she said.

     “Wh—Hey! Wait a fucking minute now!” He started yelling at the woman in front of him. “What the fuck do you _mean_ you ‘ _expected it?_ ’” She was full on cackling now, bending forwards slightly with her back against the wall. The Tyrant came stomping through the doorway to the infirmary, pants thankfully back on. It stared at the woman who had so _rudely_ interrupted them.

     “It _means_ I could tell you were into _that_ from a mile away.” Ada sighed, gesturing vaguely towards the beast. She regained her composure fairly quickly. “But seriously, do you _know_ how loud you were being? You could’ve attracted any number of zombies, or worse, Lickers, to your location.” Leon blushed heavily at the mention of his volume, was he _really_ being _that loud_? “You’re lucky that I was the only one to find you two.” She crossed her arms as Leon and his companion both glared coldly at her.

     “Alright, but do me a favor?” Leon butted in. “Never, and I mean _never_ mention this to _anyone_ else.” He tried to sound as threatening as possible, which wasn’t much different than a small puppy growling at a stranger on the street. Ada smirked and agreed to his terms. “Good, now speaking of others, where’s Claire?” He looked around while her smirk turned to a slight frown.

     “I lost her somewhere along the way.” She shifted from one foot to the other. “I’m sure she’ll turn up, though, she’s tough like that.”

     “Hmm… alright, but we have to find her, ASAP.” Leon squinted at Ada. “We have no idea what could be happening out there, and I promised her we’d get out of this nightmare together.” She nodded silently as the three of them headed on their way to find their missing party member.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, that was an event
> 
> i wrote way more of this than i thought (or hoped) i would, but that's alright! the more practice the better
> 
> and since i'm a gay fool i'm gonna be writing more smut that... appeases the masses, i guess you could say
> 
> (i am so sorry again sam i tried to stop myself but the words just kept flowing)


End file.
